


First Fight

by bisexualpicklewierdo



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drama, M/M, but also fluff, i missed writing so i wrote this just for fun, slight angst, tyrus is real y'all!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 21:02:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20103565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualpicklewierdo/pseuds/bisexualpicklewierdo
Summary: Cyrus started. “Look, you can’t just play the victim here TJ.”TJ rolled his eyes. “Yep, right, I’m sorry, I’m always the bad guy and you’re always right. My apologies, Prince Cyrus.”Or when Cyrus and TJ have their second fight and are reminded of their first





	First Fight

Cyrus checked his watch again. It was already 5:20, and TJ still hadn't shown up, despite Cyrus's warnings that the movie was going to start at 5 sharp, so he couldn't be late again. TJ had just laughed and ruffled Cyrus's hair playfully. "Don't worry muffin, I'll be on time." he had laughed. But Cyrus even though Cyrus wanted to believe that today he actually _ would _be on time, he knew in his heart of hearts that it was a false promise.

Usually, TJ being late was a common occurrence. He had so many warnings from teachers for scurrying in a split second before the bell that the next time he wouldn't be so lucky, but the blond just continued to defy them. Ever since TJ and Cyrus had started dating, TJ had promised that he would try to be on-time more often, but that day so far had never come. Cyrus sighed, and fired off another text to TJ.

** _5:22 pm_ ** _ Me: TJ are you kidding me? I'm so tired of this _

Cyrus shoved his phone back into his pocket and paced up and down the front of the theatre. He had been talking about this movie since the first trailer, and TJ had promised to take him to it! Suddenly, he saw a person running towards him. Cyrus sighed. He could recognize that hair and that hoodie from anywhere, but it was too little too late. TJ ran up to him and started to speak.

“I’m so so sorry Cy-” But Cyrus cut him off.

“Look TJ, I get it. Being late is your thing. We’ve been dating for over a year, I should be used to it by now. But to be twenty minutes late to a movie I’ve been talking about forever, and to not even text me about it? I’m pissed.” Cyrus crossed his arms, and stared, stone-faced at his boyfriend, who looked surprised at his outburst.

“Look, Cyrus.” TJ reached over to him, but Cyrus glared at him. TJ immediately retracted his hand. “I’m sorry that I was late again. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

“That's what you always say,” Cyrus mumbled, and turned away from TJ. A spark of anger flashed in TJ’s eyes.

“Hey, I’m trying to apologize here. You can’t just disregard everything I say and not let me be sorry about it.”

Cyrus started. “Look, you can’t just play the victim here TJ.”

TJ rolled his eyes. “Yep, right, I’m sorry, I’m always the bad guy and you’re always right. My apologies, _ Prince Cyrus _.”

Cyrus just stared at him, and TJ stared back. Then Cyrus suddenly turned around and stalked into the movie theatre. TJ furrowed his brows and stomped off to his bike.

When Cyrus was safely encased in his seat with a large bucket of popcorn, he thought about their fight. They had only fought once before, and Cyrus remembered it vividly…

_ It was an unusually cold day in Shadyside, three months after Andi’s famous party. Cyrus and TJ had been hanging out a lot more since the famous bench conversation but hadn’t talked about what they were doing yet. For now, it was a lot of hand holdings and long conversations and hugs, but never a solid confirmation of what they were to each other. On this day, they had decided to hang out at Cyrus’s house. TJ sat at Cyrus’s desk spinning around in his chair, while Cyrus laid on the floor scrolling through Instagram. _

_ “Shannon Valera asked me out today,” TJ said out of the blue. Cyrus stared at him _

_ “Oh.” He said softly _

_ “Yeah” TJ nodded _

_ They lapsed into silence for a few moments _

_ “I told her maybe.” TJ continued, hesitantly _

_ Cyrus sat up and looked at him. _

_ “What?” _

_ TJ flinched. “Well, I didn’t know what to say.” _

_ “Well for good reason,” Cyrus said. “We haven’t talked about that yet.” He stood up and walked over to sit on his bed. “We haven’t talked about any of it.” _

_ TJ turned the chair to face him. “Well, what do we need to talk about exactly?” _

_ Cyrus frowned. “Well, what even are we?” _

_ When he got no response from TJ, Cyrus prodded a bit more. “I mean we act like a couple, we had our bench moment, like are we boyfriends?” _

_ TJ sucked in a breath at that word. He stood up and started pacing. “I don’t know,” he said nervously. Cyrus stood up with him. _

_ “Well I’m gay and I like you, and I suspect that you like me like that too. So I think that makes us... boyfriends” He tried giving TJ a small smile, but TJ just turned away from him. _

_ “Well, I don’t know!” He suddenly shouted. Cyrus winced. _

_ “TJ, it’s ok if you don’t know but-” He started, but TJ pushed him away. He started for the door, but Cyrus grabbed his forearm. _

_ TJ didn’t turn around. “Look, Cyrus, I just can’t.” He pushed off Cyrus and ran out of his room. _

_ Cyrus stared after him and dropped onto his bed. _

Cyrus sighed. That was the worst day. Unbeknownst to him, across town, TJ was remembering a very different part in that first fight.

_ TJ had run home and slammed his door. He paced around his room, tugging on his hair and breathing short, shallow breaths. Was he gay? Did he like Cyrus? The first question he wasn’t sure of the answer, but the second he had always known. He had liked Cyrus from the moment he saw him. So did that make him gay? He had never really liked girls in the first place, but he had always had some feeling about guys. He just never faced it until now. _

_ Ok, so he was gay. He was gay? He was gay. And he liked Cyrus. And like Cyrus had said, he liked TJ. So why on earth was TJ not with Cyrus? He froze and realized just what he had done. _

_ Before he overthought it too much, he ran out his door, and back to Cyrus’s place. Ring the doorbell, no answer. Was he mad at him? _

_ Then it hit him. The swings. _

_ TJ cursed himself for not thinking of it sooner and ran back down Cyrus’s stoop and over to the playground. He smiled, as his instincts were confirmed when he saw Cyrus sitting on their swingset. _

_ He walked over tentatively and stood at the pole. _

_ “Hey, are you Tennessee?” Cyrus turned to look up at him. TJ cracked a mall smile. “Because you’re the only 10 I see.” Cyrus rolled his eyes and returned his smile. _

_ “Hi.” _

_ “Hi.” _

_ Cyrus patted the swing set next to him, and TJ happily sat. _

_ “So, I think I’m gay,” TJ said softly. Cyrus turned to look at him, with a brilliant smile. _

_ “And I know that I like you.” He continued, smiling up at Cyrus. _

_ Cyrus stood up, and grabbed TJ’s hand, pulling him into a hug. The two boys smiled. _

_ “So...boyfriends?” TJ asked _

_ Cyrus nodded exuberantly _

_ “Boyfriends.” _

TJ smiled at the memory, but then it morphed into a frown as he remembered what he had said to Cyrus.

Cyrus sat up straight in the movie theatre, spilling his popcorn all over himself. What had he done?

The two boys rushed out of their respective places, and got on their bikes, pedaling towards each other. Somehow, they bumped into each other on a street.

The two looked at each other, red-faced. Then they both began talking over each other.

“I’m sorry for what I said-”

“I shouldn’t have made such a big deal out of it-”

“You’re so important to me-”

“I don’t want to lose you-”

Until they were practically tripping over themselves, red-faced.

Cyrus took a deep breath and looked squarely at TJ.

“TJ, I love you. And I don’t want us to fight over something so incredibly stupid when we went through so much to be together.”

TJ smiled ear to ear. “Cyrus, I love you too. And if being your boyfriend means being early to every event and occasion, I’ll do it.”

Cyrus beamed, and wrapped his arms around TJ. TJ returned the hug and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

And there they stood, two teenage boys in the middle of the street with their arms around each other. It may have looked odd to bystanders, but to them, it was perfect.

  


**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! missed me? I'm going back to camp tomorrow, so I wanted to bang out a quick little oneshot before I left. Hope it's good!
> 
> as usual, I wrote this at 12 am so don't @ me all right?  
Tumblr: bi-tyrus-shipper


End file.
